Opposites Attract: Revised and Alternate Ending
by sunnydayz0691
Summary: A work in progress. Mature content. This version of OA:AatD has been revised with an alternate ending. HinataXGaara. Gaara finds a love in Hinata. What will happen to Hinata after that one horrifying night? And a new character, Nirui.


Taking care of her patients, the young nurse made her rounds from room to room

Taking care of her patients, the young nurse made her rounds from room to room. Her feet ached, her head hurt, and she knew she felt a cold coming on. Assuring herself the shift would be over soon, she kept going, helping whoever was in need, and stayed out of others' ways.

Hyuga Hinata had blossomed into an attractive young woman of eighteen. Her childish hair style from her youth had grown out long enough to pull back into a hair tie; her wispy bangs parted to the left naturally. The quiet nurse wore common scrubs; matching khaki shirt and pants with the Konoha Hospital symbol embellished on each sleeve and pant leg, as well as a pair of worn tennis shoes with a hole in the right toe.

Hinata had always been a kind, shy young soul. No one in Konoha could imagine her years of agonizing work--learning tricky jutsus and advanced martial arts--being used to hurt others, even if they were her enemies. It just wasn't in her nature to inflict such cruelty to another human being. No, instead, she vowed to use it for good, for healing.

"Hello, can I help you? I'm Hinata, your nurse." Her quiet voice was barely audible in the little examining room. She was carrying the patient's manila folder full of their health records. A little boy, no older than nine, was sitting and crying in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I-I wa-was climbing a t-tree and I fell ou-out of it. I lan-landed on my hand." The little boy stammered, still hiccupping from his sobbing. He looked down solemnly at his bruised hand, his good arm cradling it.

"Well, I think we should get an X-ray to make sure it isn't broken. Let me see your arm real quick. The doctor should be in soon."

**(Later that Night)**

Exhausted from her day's work, Hinata practically collapsed on her neat and made bed. She didn't even go through her normal routine of taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and what not. She dozed off in no time, falling into a deep sleep and started to dream.

"_What are you doing in my home, I have not invited you here," Hinata said with a stern tone in her voice. She wondered how she could be standing up to this man, who was obviously stronger than she, and not to mention purely evil, without stuttering even once._

_The man only smiled a wicked grin. His hair was very unique and different, like the color of ground brick. His eyes were the color of ice; his stare just as hard and blank as his eyes._

"_I need no ones' permission to go where I please." His eyes were scanning the skinny, pale woman. _

_This intimidated Hinata… her skin started to moisten with sweat and crawl in fear, but she held her head high and didn't back down for the first time that she could remember._

"_You are to leave now…" Her voice trailed off, showing the fear that began to bottle up inside. She couldn't help but to think that this couldn't be good._

"_I am here for you."_

"_W-What?" Now Hinata was confused and scared… but she still had the confidence in herself to stay strong._

"_Do you not remember me, Hyuga Hinata? Do you not recognize my voice? Do you not recognize what your instincts are telling you at this moment?" _

_She thought, I do, but I can't remember who you are… wait a minute; this all makes sense… the secrecy, the act, the tone of his voice… _"_G-Gaara?" Hinata blushed as usual, embarrassed she had not recognized his voice. _

_He only smiled and looked down, closing his eyes and crossing his arms against his broad chest._

"_I thought y-you…" _

"_No, if I had really failed my mission, had really died, would I be standing in front of you now?" As usual, Gaara had somewhat of a sarcastic tone in his voice, but his smile had faded. He started to walk over the Hinata's bed. She had gotten up before in case she had to defend herself against the stranger. When she realized it was Gaara, she had went back to it and sat in the middle, crossing her legs. _

_When Gaara got over to her and the bed, he took off his large beige gourd and lay down beside her; Hinata decided to cuddle into him and rested her head on his chest. Next thing she knew, his muscular arm embraced her around her stomach, holding and protecting her just for the sake of feeling close. She blushed again. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach; she hadn't felt this way since she had that school-girl-crush on Uzumaki Naruto years before._

_The irony of the whole reunion was that the purest soul anyone could ever have the pleasure of knowing, was in the same bed as the infamous, corrupt and unstable demon nin from the Sand Village, and that she was enjoying every intimate second._


End file.
